A Dream Come True
by sumerjoy11
Summary: Both Dodger and Rita have dreamed of having a moment where they can tell each other how they feel about each other. What happens when they finally have that moment? Dodger/Rita Oneshot


It was a clear night in New York City. Fagin and his dogs were fast asleep in their barge. Rita was having a dream. This particular dream was one that she dreamed about for many nights. For some reason, it wouldn't go away. The dream started the same and ended the same.

It starts with her walking in the city. She sees her friend, Dodger, smiling at her straight ahead. He gestures her to come over. Rita smiles and walks over to him.

"Hi Dodgie baby."

"Hey Rita. Follow me."

Dodger leads her into an alley. Rita finds that the two are alone.

"Is there something you wanna talk about?"

"Oh yeah, there definitely is."

Dodger sits closely to Rita, which makes her to blush.

"Y'know Rita, we've been close friends for a while and I've been thinkin' that maybe we should take this friendship to another level."

Rita smiles. "You mean..."

"What do ya say? You wanna date me?"

"Yes! A thousand times yes!"

Dodger chuckles. He closes his eyes and puckers his lips. Rita does the same. Their lips get closer and closer. Just when they're about to touch...

"Rita! Rise and shine!"

The sun shined into the barge. Rita's dream was interrupted, once again. It always ended like that. She and Dodger would nearly kiss, but their lips would never touch. No one else knew about Rita's crush on Dodger, though. She would try and keep it to herself since she knew how Dodger was. He would always flirt with random girls in the city. Rita knew Dodger wasn't capable of being tied down to just one woman. Even though she felt she had no chance with him, the dream still never left her head.

"Rita! Rise and shine!" Tito shouted.

Rita opened one eye and looked very annoyed. "Thanks for ruining my dream, Tito."

"Dreams are silly. It probably wasn't that big of a deal."

"That's what you think," Rita mumbled.

She looked straight ahead and saw Dodger still sleeping. Rita couldn't help but smile. He almost looked like an angel. Since no one else wanted to wake him, Rita decided to wake Dodger.

Dodger felt someone shake him. He opened one eye to see the one girl he dreamed about the most.

_Rita_

What Rita didn't know was that Dodger had dreams about her. For many nights, he had dreams about him and Rita being a couple. Of course, he didn't let anyone else know that. He would actually pretend to not have feelings for Rita. One way he would ignore these feelings would be by flirting with almost every girl dog he came across on the street. Also, it helped him see if Rita would be jealous or not.

"Wake up Dodge."

Dodger yawned. "Tell me I'm not the last one to get up again?"

"You are," Rita said with a giggle.

"That's what I was afraid of."

Dodger hopped out of his bed and stretched. Rita sat there smiling at him.

"Maybe you should try going to bed earlier."

"Maybe you're right."

Tito ran over to Dodger.

"Finally! You and Rita are always the last ones to get up. You'd make the perfect couple."

Tito began skipping around the two, saying, "Dodger and Rita! Sittin' in a tree! **K - I - S – S- I – N - G!**"

Both Dodger and Rita rolled their eyes.

"Tito, cut it out. Do I need to bring up Georgette again?"

After hearing Dodger's words, Tito immediately froze with fear. He ran and hid behind a box, while Rita giggled.

"Nice one, Dodge."

Dodger smiled, then winked at her.

The gang decided to just take a walk around the city. Rita kept to herself, while Dodger and the boys had their own conversations. At one point, Dodger looked back and saw Rita alone. He walked to Rita and started talking to her.

"Hey Rita, why are ya by yourself?"

"I just wanted to think about things."

"You sure there's nothin' wrong?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Mind if I walk with ya?"

"Not at all."

"Cool."

The two walked together and started their own conversation. Not too long after, Tito looked back and saw them together.

"I knew it! You two would make the perfect couple! Dodger and Rita sit…."

Dodger said, "Um Tito, is that Georgette up ahead?"

"**WHAT?!**"

Rita began to play along. "Yeah I think that is her. Jenny's walking her with a leash."

Tito began shaking. He quickly looked around and jumped inside a nearby trash can. Dodger and Rita laughed and continued to walk. Dodger noticed that Einstein and Francis were nowhere to be found.

"Where's Ein and Francis?"

"They probably went off on their own. They'll be fine."

Dodger and Rita both knew they were now alone, together. Finally, they could be together without anyone teasing them. Dodger felt maybe this was the perfect chance to get something off his chest.

"You wanna take a break, Dodge? We've been walking for a while."

"Sure."

The two lay across each other in an alley. Rita noticed that Dodger didn't look like himself. He looked as if he had something on his mind.

"Dodger, is everything ok?"

"Huh?"

"You look upset."

"Oh no, I'm not upset."

"Is something on your mind? You can tell me."

"Yeah, there's somethin' on my mind. It's been on my mind for a while actually."

"What is it?"

Dodger took a deep breath.

"You."

Rita gasped.

"Did he just say that?" Rita thought.

Dodger took Rita's paws and held them in his own

"Y'know, Rita, we've known each other for a long time.

"A very long time."

"Yeah. I was wonderin' if ya might wanna, um, you know..."

"What Dodge?"

"Um, do ya wanna be my girlfriend?"

Rita's dream finally became a reality. Dodger really wanted to give her a chance? He wanted her to be his girlfriend? It was too good to be real. Rita got up and turned away from him.

"Did Tito put you up to this?"

"No?"

"Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"No! Rita, I really like you. More than like. A lot more than like!"

Dodger sat in front of her and held her paws again.

"I've liked you for a long time. Yeah, it didn't seem like it but I did. And I still do. You and me, we can own this town! I want ya to be my girl, my babe, my sweetie. You're awesome and I know I'll never find anyone like you ever again. So please, will you be my girlfriend?"

A small tear rolled down Rita's face. She never saw Dodger act like this. He seemed like he really wanted to be with her. Rita was too shocked to even speak. She simply nodded her head and smiled. Dodger felt a huge amount of relief. He finally told her his feelings and she felt the same about him. What moment could be better than that? Dodger rubbed the back of his neck.

"So, uh, what do we do now?"

Rita giggled. "Well if you want, you can kiss me."

Dodger became nervous. He faced Rita. She puckered her lips and Dodger did the same. Both leaned forward until, finally, their lips touched.

Back at the barge, Tito and Francis were talking.

"I do hope Dodger and Rita are alright. I feel quite terrible for leaving them behind. It's starting to get dark."

"Don't worry, Frankie. Dodger knows the streets like the back of his paw. Plus, they're probably makin' out in an alley or somethin'."

"It's Francis!"

"Whatever you say, _Frankie_."

Dodger and Rita were love struck. They had no intentions of going back to the barge anytime soon. The two walked throughout Central Park. Most of the time, they just tackled each other or chased each other around the park. When they felt tired, the couple sat and stared at the stars.

Rita said, "I've dreamed about having a moment like this. Now it's finally happening!"

"Me too."

Dodger looked up and smiled at Rita, who smiled back at him. He nuzzled her and she nuzzled back. The two lay in the grass and continued to nuzzle. It didn't take long until Rita fell asleep. Dodger looked down and saw his girlfriend fast asleep. He didn't have the heart to wake her, so he snuggled close to her and fell asleep by her side.

The couple arrived back at the barge in the morning. Fagin was relieved to see that his dogs were alright. Tito couldn't resist teasing them, once again.

"What were you two love birds doin' last night? Anything I need to know about?"

Both replied, "Nope."

The couple snuggled together in Rita's bed and fell asleep, since they were still tired from the night before. Everyone else in the barge had a good idea of why they were gone so late.

All Tito could do was shrug his shoulders.

"Told ya they were a couple."


End file.
